The true testimony of love Inuyasha and Kagome
by Hidden Masked
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha is going to a concert. Just what will happen during the course? Will sparks fly?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Author's note: This is my first time writing so I am sorry if my writing sucks. Please feel free to give your reviews and comments. Thanks!**

"Kagome! Why do I have to wear this stiff and uncomfortable shirt? Give me back my shirt!" Inuyasha grumbled as he burst into the room wearing a brand new tuxedo.

He looked up and stiffened in shock as he spotted Kagome in a beautiful blue long dress who was fumbling with her hair. She turned around and replied, "Come on, don't make such a fuss. You promised me, remember?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, at the loss of words. Kagome's appearance had taken his breath away and he could do nothing but stare at her momentarily.

Kagome looked at him curiously. _Was something wrong with Inuyasha? Why did he stop talking and have this weird look on his face? _She waved her hands in front of him to get his attention.

Inuyasha jolted from his shock and continued complaining, trying to hide the fact that Kagome had distracted him. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, why do we have to go to this concert thingy. What is it anyway? Can't we just go back before sundown tonight? Today just isn't the day."

"But Inuyasha, I really want to see this concert. Besides, it'll just be one night. What harm can it do?" Kagome pleaded, the third time this evening. Inuyasha continued to protest but Kagome had already gone back to her room. He sighed in frustration and waited for Kagome to come back.

Soon, Kagome's figure appeared once more with a black hat in her hands. Inuyasha looked curiously at Kagome and asked, "What's this? Aren't you going to give me the other hat? Anyway, I really don't want to go out today. Can we just stay here for the night?"

Haven't we already discussed this? And why are you insistent of not going out tonight?" she grumbled as she turned to face the mirror to check her appearance. As she saw Inuyasha's reflection in the mirror, she need no other explanation from him and realized that the hat was not needed anymore.

"Why didn't you remind me that today is the new moon? Gomen, Inuyasha, I forgot about it. If you really don't want to go, then I won't force you anymore," she sighed and placed the hat down.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's disappointed expression and sighed. He knew that Kagome really wanted to go to this concert thingy for a long time. Yet, now she has to cancel her plans because of him. He thought for a long time and finally spoke up, "Kagome, its okay. I know that you really want to go to this concert thingy. Daijoubu, your country is pretty safe right? Let's just go with me as a human."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously. She walked quickly towards him and felt his forehead. Then, with a worried look on her face, she piped up.

"Inuyasha… Are you alright? Are you sick or not feeling well anywhere?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

Inuyasha's face contorted with annoyance and shouted, "Of course not! Forget it! Let's not go anymore!"

Kagome realized with a jolt that Inuyasha was trying to be kind previously. She laughed and tried to persuade him in a silky voice.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean it. Hola, don't be angry anymore. Let's go then. You won't be needing the hat anymore."

Inuyasha relaxed and followed after Kagome who was wearing a pair of high heels. Inuyasha looked curiously at the heels and then at Kagome. He could not comprehend how Kagome managed to grow another few inches. He shook his head and was about to walk out barefooted when Kagome stopped him.

"Matte Inuyasha, you have to wear some shoes before you go. Here! These are the shoes I borrowed from Ayumi's brother. You can wear it."

"Nani? Why do I have to wear shoes? They are so troublesome. I don't even know how to wear them," Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to shove the shoes away.

Kagome sighed and explained to Inuyasha the reason. After much persuasion, Inuyasha finally put on the shoes and the couple headed out. As Inuyasha walked out together with Kagome, his heart thumped loudly with anticipation of what might happened next. He had completely no idea where Kagome was bringing him to but he figured that it must be a good place since Kagome was wearing such a stunning dress.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's serious face as they headed to the concert. A warm sensation bosom within her and the warmth spread around her body. She smiled happily, pleased that Inuyasha had agreed to go with her. Kagome suddenly became nervous. She realized that this was the first time Inuyasha had agreed to go somewhere with her. It seemed almost like a date and she looked forward to the concert.

When they reached the concert hall, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to stay as she gets the ticket slips from the counter. As Kagome made her way back to Inuyasha happily, her path was blocked by a group of teenage guys. Kagome tried to avoid them but no matter how she moves aside, one boy or another will block her path. Inuyasha's figure grew distant as the dominating figures of the teenage guys pushed her backwards.

Finally, in annoyance, Kagome spoke up, "Sumimaseh, you are blocking my way."

The guys smirked at her and cornered Kagome into a corner. She frowned and tried to avoid being restricted but it was in vain. Her heart thumped loudly as she realized that Inuyasha was out of her sight and way beyond the crowd. Her mind was in a whirl and she could think of nothing to save herself.

Inuyasha stood at the side of the entrance and followed Kagome's retreating figure with his eyes. All around him, other couples were also dressed in tuxedos and gowns, suitable for the evening. Uninterested by their appearance, he turned back to follow Kagome's movement but realized with a start that Kagome was gone. He looked around the crowd and scanned quickly across the room but could not find Kagome. He sniffed the air but in his human form, he could smile nothing except the cologne and perfume of the couples that walked passed.

He panicked and walked to the direction of the counter. Unknowingly, he was actually getting further and further away from Kagome. His palms sweated as he scanned through the crowd once more for her but to no avail. Suddenly, he was surrounded by some girls. They smiled and flirted outrageously at him but he brushed them aside, too worried to even glance at them.

Kagome panicked and tried to slip away but her exit was blocked. Sweats of perspiration formed at the side of her face. Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed her hand tightly. Kagome shook her hand and tried to recoil but the grip on his hand was like an iron grip.

"Let go of my hand! Let go! INUYASHA, TASKETEH!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha? Is that the guy that you were with? Ignore him and join us," he gave a winning smile. With that, he pulled Kagome to the entrance with his three friends pushing her from the back. Kagome kicked and shouted but one of the teenagers were quick to place a hand over her mouth whilst another grabbed her hands and twist it behind her back. Her strength was weakening and she knew that if she did not find Inuyasha fast, she will not be able to put up a fight.

The teenagers steered her into an alley behind the concert hall and pushed her on the floor. Her heart quickened as she realized her only exit was blocked and she was surrounded.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still looking frantically for Kagome. His nose could not pick up her scent as he was still a human and he could not hear her anywhere at all. _This is so irritating! Why must it be a new moon today? Where is she? _Inuyasha ran around the hall, his heart quickening every time he thought he saw Kagome and then slowed when he realized he was mistaken.

At the same time, Kagome was being gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. She was too tired to fight back and did not put up a strong fight when she was being tied. Her eyes blurred as her heart screamed for Inuyasha. Her heart quickened in fear as she struggled to get away from the teenagers.

The four teenagers smiled at their new prey. It had been so easy. Now all that was left to do is to enjoy themselves. The leader of the gang strutted out proudly first. The other three members moved behind in respect. The leader observed Kagome at all angles and then went forward and lifter her chin.

"Humour me," he smirked as he reached out. Kagome shrinked away further and shut her eyes.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha hollered as he kicked the teenager's hand away. Tears of joy sprang out from Kagome as she relaxed upon the sight of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, growling angrily at the teenagers. His hands rolled into balls of fists as he surveyed everyone of them.

The teenagers took no heed into Inuyasha's confrontation and surrounded him. They do not feel that Inuyasha was a threat. After all, what can one guy do to the four of them? Inuyasha laughed smugly and threw a punch directly into the leader's face. He stumbled behind, shocked. The other three teenagers were speechless as they looked from their leader to Inuyasha and back again.

Kagome, who had managed to stand, hopped towards Inuyasha who caught her as she almost stumbled. With his bare claws, he tore the ropes apart and shields her from the teenagers. The four crouched away in fear but Inuyasha was not going to let them get away that easily. _How dare they try to harm Kagome! They will pay for this!_ He growled angrily and advanced towards them. Kagome gazed anxiously at Inuyasha. She knew that Inuyasha was angry for her and for that, she felt happy, but she did not want innocent people to get hurt badly, even though they had tried to take advantage on her. She tugged pleadingly at Inuyasha's sleeve. She was not going to allow a fight between them for she knows that Inuyasha will definitely win.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome annoyingly. He was pissed off and can't wait to get his hands on the teenagers. Taking advantage of Inuyasha's distraction, the four teenagers turned and ran as fast as they could away from Inuyasha. They were just something about him that feels dangerous. They did not want to get injured in this fight.

As Inuyasha watched the teenagers running away, he hissed in frustration. This was just not something he could let go of easily. In addition, this incident reminded him of Kouga which only made him more pissed. The thought of that irritating wolf pisses him off. Inuyasha felt Kagome's gaze on him and he turned to face her.

"Inuyasha, gomen and arigatou. I knew you would come for me," she smiled.

"Cheh, who said I came for you? I was just walking about," he stammered and bushed.

Kagome smiled. She understood that Inuyasha was being shy. She slide her hand into his and together, they walked back home. Being together was all they ever wanted. Nothing else mattered anymore.


End file.
